


Show me your fangs

by Merenwen76



Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HumanJared, M/M, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, spn be mine, werewolfJensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76
Summary: Written for the "Be Mine Valentine’s Day Meme" for the prompt:J2 Secret WerewolfDespite dating for 5 months, J1 hasn’t told J2 about his lycanthropy problem. Unfortunately Valentines Day falls on a full moon.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cradle of Love - Prompts and Gifts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703056
Comments: 14
Kudos: 193





	Show me your fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I simply could not resist this prompt.
> 
> As always, many thanks to Jerzcaligirl and Firesign10 for their great support

Jensen takes one last look in the mirror. He is nervous, although he has checked everything three times. The beer is cold, and the steaks are ready. He bought five different BBQ sauces from _tickles on the palate_ to _holy mother of God_.

And at the last moment a double-choco, heart-death chocolate cake.

_Relax_ ! It will be perfect.

Jared will arrive in ten minutes, they'll go out on the porch, have a beer, and enjoy the day.

Their first Valentine's Day together.

Of course, Jensen had suggested a candlelight dinner, but Jared laughed out loud and replied, " _Honey, we're Texas Boys."_

And that was the difference to all the dates, friendships, flirts, or one night stands he ever had.

Jared was different.

Jared was like the Sun to Luna. 

He was the light to Jensen's darkness and the passion in Jensen's firm control.

One last look in the mirror, everything seems fine, nothing seems abnormal. Nothing will betray him.

He steps out onto the wooden veranda and looks up at the evening sky. The sun says a fiery red goodbye over Austin's sky and far up in the sky Jensen can already see the Full moon. His destiny.

He met Jared five luna cycles ago.

Five months went by like clockwork. 

From the first moment, 

"Sorry, but the coffee's just lukewarm."

to

"How could there be anything hotter than you?"

From _rolling eyes_ to _winking_. 

From the first touch of hands, as a phone number is carefully handed over.

From the tingling in the stomach, outbreaks of sweat, to the first tentative kiss.

From "Hey, my parents would like to meet you. " to sex on the floor because the bed was too far away.

Jensen was frenzied , happy, complete, and loved.

If it weren't for this one little problem.

Jensen was a werewolf, Jared was a human.

And maybe Jensen was waiting for the perfect moment in the beginning, 

first waiting to see if this relationship would become serious.

After the next full moon, 

after Christmas, 

at the New Year.

There was no perfect moment, and if Jensen was honest with himself, he'd knew it.

The truth was, Jensen's scared.

Afraid of losing the one thing in his life that his heart was as attached to as he was to his own family. Jared was his family. Jared was everything to him.

He couldn't risk losing that, so Jensen kept quiet.

And it got harder every day, day after day.

Jensen covered up anything that could give him away. Became a control freak. Working as an investment banker made it easier. Every lunar cycle, he had an off-site appointment. Withdrew for three days and let his wolf run wild.

This gave him the inner peace he needed to keep up the facade and hide from Jared.

Well, there were a few close moments when he almost growled at a colleague of Jared's because he was _clearly_ too close to Jared.

Then, after the first evening at Jensen's, Jared had euphorically searched for the dog who obviously lives at Jensen's, because where else did all the dog hair come from?

Since then, the small clothes brush had become Jensen's best friend.

_God,_ the sex was wonderful, but how is a man to enjoy the most wonderful orgasm of his life when at the same time he notices fangs protruding out of his gums?

Not to mention the embarrassing howls.

And then Valentine's Day came along. Jensen was shocked to discover that it falls exactly on the first day of the full moon.

What could he do?

He tried to push up a business meeting, but Jared's eyes, his fucking eyes. Jared was so disappointed, but tried not to let it show and Jensen just couldn't stand to see it.

So they will hang out together. On Valentine's Day. At Jensen's house. On a full moon.

Jensen looks up and asks Luna to show her sympathy.

A knock at the door dispels his thoughts. 

"The wine delivery has arrived!"

Jared's cheerful voice comes from the other side of the door.

Jensen opens the door and is speechless for a moment.

Jared's size overwhelms him each time anew. And today he has dressed up especially nicely.

Black trousers, and a white shirt with the two upper buttons open. 

In addition, he presents the red wine bottle with both hands while holding a single red rose between his teeth.

Jensen forgets to breathe for a moment. He feels how his body reacts to Jared.

A light sweat forms on his neck and instinctively he wants to pull Jared into his apartment, claim him for himself, chase away any intruders and rub against him.

Jared takes the rose out of his mouth.

"Jensen, are you okay?"

Jared looks at him nervously.

"What? Yeah, yeah. Come in."

"I thought I'd wear something special today, I was hoping you'd like it."

_I want to rip it from you, I want to see you naked in front of me, I want to love you, I want to…_

"It looks good on you!"

Jensen's really trying to keep control. It was a mistake. He should have cancelled the date.

Jared looks at him reluctantly, "Okayyyy, well you look GOOD too, but don't you think it's a little warm?"

Jensen looks down at himself, the khaki pants are the widest he has for ...reasons, and the rusty brown turtleneck sweater is just right to cover up anything that might give him away. And yes, it is warm, way too warm.

"No, I find it rather refreshing."

They step out onto the porch together. Jensen takes the rose from Jared and puts it on the already decorated table. When he turns to Jared again, the man looks at him with a pleading look.

"Don't I get a kiss?" 

"O..Of course", Jensen closes the distance between them and it is still the same fire as the very first time. Jared's lips are soft and warm, Jensen opens his mouth a little and lets the tip of his tongue run over the full lips. His hand automatically moves up into Jared's hair, presses his head tenderly against him, wants to be closer to him. He feels his whole body react to Jared, his cock gets harder, and his hips press against Jared. And he feels the fever growing inside him, the animal instinct scratching the surface. _Mine, just mine_. Jared moans tentatively into his mouth and Jensen feels his pupils dilate, knowing from experience that they are glowing. He turns away jerkily, avoids eye contact, and walks towards the kitchen. 

"I'll get our beers, make yourself comfortable."

Inside, Jensen opens the refrigerator and stares inside. _What am I doing here_?

He takes a few deep breaths until he's sure his body has calmed down.

Maybe I should just tell him, right here, right now.

Jared I love you, you are the one to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's just, there's one teensy-weensy little thing I should tell you. Every once in a while, I turn into a werewolf, and then I grow fangs and my body forms fur, and I turn into a wolf, and I do some hunting. 

Hey, that sounds pretty simple.

He grabs two beers and closes the door. He turns around and, uncontrollably, a deep bark escapes his mouth. 

" Whoa sorry, I just wanted to see what's keeping you."

Jared stands behind him and lifts his arm defensively.

"Fuck, you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Did you just... bark at me?"

"No, you idiot, I almost dropped the bottles."

_Damn_ , that wasn't even close to how the conversation was supposed to go.

Jared looks down, takes one of the bottles from Jensen, and goes back out again.

Fuck, Jensen, pull yourself together.

"Jared, I'm sorry, it's been a long day and I'm just still a little tense."

"It's all right. I just shouldn't have insisted, I know how important these trainings are to you."

He takes a sip from the bottle and Jensen can hardly stand the sight. He puts his hand on Jared's cheek and turns his head so that he can look into Jared's eyes.

"No, that's not it. So, yes I will miss the first day of the training and unfortunately I have to go tonight, but this, this is our evening, and I'm looking forward to it, okay?“

Jared smiles at him and Jensen feels him relax.

"Okay."

"Good."

He kisses Jared.

„So, you promised me steaks, right?“

„ Anything you want.“

They enjoy eating together. Jensen can't believe that Jared actually reaches for the hottest sauce - and still can talk. Jared can't believe how Jensen can eat his steak almost raw. 

In other words, the evening is almost perfect - if Jensen wouldn`t keep looking up at the sky nervously. He feels the pull, notices how Luna calls for his wolf. His leg twitches nervously under the table. 

He looks over to Jared, who looks at him expectantly. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Jared looks at him, disappointed, but then he recovers.

"What was the very first thing you thought of me?"

"Mate." Jensen answers without thinking.

Jared looks at him, wondering what Jensen is stammering at:

"Date! I mean you looked like a date, a hot date."

_God, I sound like an asshole, and a stupid asshole at that._

Jared's eyes reflect his thoughts, he takes a big sip of beer.

"Well, at least you're honest."

Jensen is sweating. It's all too much for him. Luna seems merciless, this turtleneck pullover pinches and scratches, his foot doesn't stop bouncing and he's talking his head off. 

Jared slowly gets up and steps to the outer end of the veranda, his back to Jensen.

"You came to us every Tuesday and Thursday. And every time I tried to get your order. You are always so structured and planned and that's what I admire about you. But in the morning, before your coffee, you are so real, so unfiltered and without a mask."

Jensen gets up quietly and stops behind Jared.

"I knew I wanted to meet you. I wanted to get to know the whole man behind the mask. Lie next to you, see how you sleep, hear how you breathe, fall asleep next to you and wake up with you."

Jensen's feelings are running high, he has never felt this way about anyone else.

His heart trembles and he raises his hand to reach Jared.

And he is horrified to find that his fingers are beginning to deform, claws are growing out of his nails, the bones are deforming inhumanly.

Jensen hastily hides his hand behind his back as Jared turns around.

"I thought you should know."

"Jared..."

Jensen can't get any further, he feels his fangs peeking out of his jaw. Ashamed, he turns away, hides the claw-like hand, and mumbles a desperate 

"I'll be right back" while he runs to the bathroom.

After he locks the door behind him, he leans against it for a moment. His eyes are moist and his emotions almost impossible to control.

_Please, please, hold back for a moment._

_Please let me say goodbye to him._

He would fake a headache, give his wolf every freedom, and when it's all over, he would explain everything to Jared.

Relieved, he realizes that his hand is receding.

He steps to the sink and lets the cold water run over his hands. He looks at himself in the mirror. His mouth also looks normal again. He looks much too normal for the fight that is going on inside him right now.

Jared deserves the truth. He deserves Jensen to confess everything to him in peace. And if Jared can't live with that, Jensen will accept that, even if it will break his heart.

Jensen moistens his face with water and then dries himself.

Once more he takes a deep breath, then he opens the door,

He just needs to get through the next few minutes.

"Jared, I'm incredibly sorry, but my head..."

That's as far as he gets because his stomach turns to stone. Jared is already standing in the hallway, only one step away from the exit and holding the car key in his hand.

Jared`s eyes shimmer, and look at him so sadly that Jensen can't suppress a whimper.

"Please, Jensen," he whispers, "please don't make it worse by faking a headache."

"Jared," Jensen's throat is so dry, his words sound like sandpaper, "let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Jared's words are a mixture of desperation and anger.

"Do you really think I don't see what's happening here?"

He takes a step towards Jensen, his hand clutching the key.

"You don't want to be here. All evening, you barely look at me. You're nervous. When I want to kiss you, you turn away, when I serve you my heart on a silver platter, you turn around and leave. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Tears of anger run down Jared's cheeks. Jensen looks down in shame. What should he say. .

He has ruined everything. His wolf has destroyed everything.

"I've really fallen in love with you, you idiot! I thought there was something special between us. One of those " _once in a lifetime_ " moments. And you're just playing with me. You're like fire and water.

Sometimes you're so close, so attentive, so loving, and we talk day and night. And then you leave again. You can't be reached for days, don't respond to my messages, and when you come back you are,... so different, you seem tired and broken and you smell so strange and those damn dog hairs. You think I don't notice you're somewhere else? Obviously with someone else! It's like there are two versions inside of you, and while I love the one, I hate the other."

Resigned, Jared drops his arms and turns halfway away from Jensen.

"I just hoped you'd realize what we have here and decide for me. I thought I could show you that I meant it. Jensen, I know I'm not half as organized as you are, so perfect and successful. I'm messy, and I may never be able to be on your level, but please stop playing with me.“

„Jared, I am _so_ sorry..“

“Don`t be. I am going and then you can go to your _training_..“ He air quotes the words with his fingers and turns to the door.

„Jared, please, it's not what you think. I know how lame this sounds, but it's the truth.  
I... don't know how to explain it. 

Yeah, I _have_ got two sides. But it's not what you think. And, yes, I'm terrified you're gonna hate the other side. But please don't ever think that I think you're less than you are.

The fact is, you're the best thing that's happened to me. And it's the other way around, I don't deserve you.“

Jared stops, but he doesn't turn around. 

"Why don't you let me decide for myself if I hate your side or not. If it's a part of you, we could have talked about it."

  
"I know, I was afraid to lose you."

"You're losing me right now."

"Please turn around, please look at me."

Jensen speaks desperately.

He sees Jared's chest rising, he hears him breathing deeply.

Jared turns around and there's no turning back.

"No matter what happens next, I'm just asking you to give me a chance to talk after. I know I don't deserve this, but I'm begging you.“

Jared is nervous, his whole body is shaking, but he nods in agreement with Jensen.

And Jensen lets go.

Gives his mind and body to Luna. 

He's never turned in front of anyone before. Not since that fateful night twelve years ago.

Jensen feels Jared's gaze on him. Feels his unbelieving look as Jensen, the always neat and correct banker, turns into Jensen, the wild wolf. 

Restlessly he taps from one paw to the other. He can't talk to Jared in this form, so all he can do is whimper softly and twitch his tail nervously. 

Jared sinks to his knees, is at eye level but keeps his distance.

His hand covers his mouth, his eyes wide open. His brain is trying to process what it just saw.

"I can't believe it," it slips out.

Jensen lets his head hang. Jared now knows the truth, sees the enormity of it all.

"Can you understand me?" he asks Jensen. He barks briefly and suggests a nod.

Jared sinks to the ground completely, sits down in front of Jensen and continues staring at him. Jensen is a handsome wolf. The grey, white spotted fur is dense. His eyes still shimmer emerald green, just like in his human form. 

"I want you to listen to me very carefully now, okay?"

Jensen takes a step towards Jared and puts his head to the side.

"I have no idea why or how you are what you are. But I don't care, you hear me? For the first time, I feel like I'm looking at the whole, real Jensen, and you know what? 

I love him. You hear me? I love _you_ just the way you are. If you really want this, it's only if you trust me and we're honest with each other. And if you really want this, then no more secrets can come between us."

Jensen's wolf trembles with tension, he carefully approaches jared and nudges his snout on his lower leg. 

"May I touch you?"

Carefully, Jared stretches out his hand. Jensen puts his wolf head in Jared's big hand. 

"Do I have to get my rabies shot now?"

Jensen snorts contemptuously, but Jared laughs out loud. God how he missed that laughter.

Tenderly Jared runs his hands through Jensen's fur.

Then he gets up and looks down at Jensen.

"Come with me, you big, bad wolf."

Jared goes out on the veranda again, while Jensen trots along curiously afterwards.

Jared puts his hands on his hips and looks up at the moon.

"The full moon made you crazy, right?"

Jensen leans his body against Jared's legs. 

"Okay, Jensen, here's the deal. I'm gonna go get another beer and drink it here in peace. In the meantime, you do... whatever you need to do. Hunt, mark a tree."

Jensen whimpers, embarrassed. .

"No matter what, but when I finish drinking, you come back in your human form. ...and we'll talk, okay?"

Jensen stands at the end of the veranda, barks excitedly and gets ready to jump.

"Oh, and Jensen!"

Jensen slows down with his hind legs.

"First of all, it's Valentine's Day, so don't come back without a present, I don't know, a rabbit or something.

And two,

If you hold back on sex one more time, I'll flay you!“

  
  



End file.
